Whatever It Takes
by mikaela2015
Summary: (TAKES PLACE BETWEEN D-STABILIZED AND PHANTOM PLANET) When everyone Danny cares about goes missing, he is determined to find out what happened to them. What he doesn't realize that this is all part of one huge plot created by his arch-nemesis, VLAD MASTERS!
1. Chapter 1- Tucker's gone?

Maddie Fenton walked out of the kitchen, it was the middle of the night so she decided to check on Jazz and Danny before returning to the comfort of her own bed. She first opened the door to Jazz's room and saw her fast asleep, holding a psychology book in her hand, Maddie smiled at the sight and walked over to her. She gently pulled the book out of her hand and placed it on her desk, she then tucked Jazz in and gave her a kiss on her forehead, and she then walked out of the room and shut the door quietly in an effort to not wake Jazz up.

Maddie then walked up to the door of Danny's room and but as she opened it she could hear the sounds of movement and groaning. She opened the door to reveal Danny in his bed and it looked like he was having a nightmare, by the way he was tossing and turning. Maddie walked up and tried shaking him to see if she could wake him up.

"Danny, sweetie wake up" Maddie said while shaking him.

"NO! GET AWAY!" Danny screamed as he bolted awake in a cold sweat, he then looked up at his mum and hugged her tightly which was something he hadn't done in a while.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Maddie asked with concern.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare" Danny whispered tiredly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maddie asked as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"No, not really" Danny whispered and then he fell back asleep in his mother's arms.

Maddie then smiled sadly at her son, she then gently laid him back down in his bed and tucked his blankets in. She was really starting to get worried about him, he still was constantly late coming, his grades may have improved but he was still skipping the occasional class and she had noticed some scratches or bruises on his arms or face. When she asked him about it he always told her it was just bully issues but that didn't exactly eased her mind, she could tell that somethings up with one of her children.

" _Someday you'll tell me everything and when you do, I'll be there right by your side"_ Maddie thought as she kissed Danny on the head and walked out of the room.

Danny continued to sleep soundly, unaware that a pair of red eyes were watching him from the window.

"Soon Daniel, soon" said the mysterious stranger while holding a large sack and then he disappeared without a trace.

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

Danny woke up as his alarm clock went off loudly before he slammed it off, he walked to the bathroom and had a quick shower and then got changed in his usual white t-shirt and jeans.

" _I hate Monday's"_ Danny groaned in his head.

He walked downstairs smelling his favourite breakfast, pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon, it looks like his mum found the time to cook breakfast which was actually very rare in the Fenton household since his parents were ghost hunters and they spend most of their time in the lab.

Danny entered the kitchen to find his dad eating his breakfast, Jazz reading a psychology book and his mum cooking away. He sat down and began piling himself some eggs and pancakes on his plate and then he poured himself some orange juice. He enjoyed every minute of the meal, due to the fact that because normally he would have to fight ghosts every morning, he wouldn't have time to eat something and would leave the house in a rush just to get to school on time. (IF NO GHOSTS INTERRUPT HIM ON HIS WAY TO SCHOOL THAT IS)

"Danny are you feeling better?" asked Maddie as she stopped cooking for a minute and looked at her son in concern.

"Yeah. Sorry about the scare last night" Danny apologised.

"Don't worry about honey. Listen if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you" Maddie said as she gave him a hug.

Danny nodded at her but then looked away from her sadly, still feeling guilty that he's still hiding a secret from her.

"MADDIE! I'M HEADING TO THE LAB! NEED TO KEEP WORKING ON STUFF TO TAKE DOWN THAT GHOST KID MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" Jack exclaimed as he jumped up and ran towards the lab.

Danny grimaced at that last thought and remembered again why he doesn't share his secret with his parents. He then picked up his school bag and walked out the door, he noticed his friend (and secret crush) Sam was waiting for him outside the door and both of them began walking to school. When they arrived at Casper High, they noticed Mrs and Mrs Foley along with Principle Ishiyama outside talking to the police. The two women then noticed Danny and Sam and then they walked up to them, Mrs Foley looked like that she had been crying.

"Kids, have you seen Tucker?" Mr Foley asked in concern.

"Tucker?" Sam asked confused.

"We haven't seen him since Saturday when we went to the movies, but then he left the mall early because he said Mr Foley called him. Why?" Danny asked in confusion as well.

"Neither have we, he never showed up after he called him and he hasn't been home since" Mrs Foley said as she was on the brink of tears again.

Sam and Danny then looked at each other with worried looks, wondering what happened to Tucker.


	2. Chapter 2- Sam?

"We'll need to take statements from you two, since he was with you before he disappeared" said one of the policemen whose name was John Brown. Danny and Sam nodded at the policemen.

"I will notify Mr Lancer of your absences this morning, please feel free to use the staffroom" Principle Ishiyama said as she left for inside the school.

Danny and Sam were then escorted to the staff room when the first bell rang, the officers cleared the table and set down a tape recorder, Danny and Sam then sat down and the interview started.

"Right now during this interview, you both are required to tell us everything that happened on Saturday before he disappeared and please don't leave anything out" The second officer whose name was Judy Tyler said after she turned on the tape recorder.

"Names and ages please?" John asked.

"Danny Fenton, age 15" Danny stated.

"Sam Manson, age 15" Sam then stated.

"Where were you with Tucker Foley on Saturday the 15th?" John then asked.

"We met Tucker outside the mall at 12 pm. We had lunch in the food court and then we headed for the cinema" Danny started.

"We bought tickets to the 1 pm session of Cyber Zombie Commando 4 and then went in to the theatre" Sam continued.

"It was about halfway through the film that Tucker received a phone call from his dad, he then told us he had to leave early and then he apologized before he left" Danny finished.

"What time was it when he left the cinema?" Judy asked.

"I think it was about 2 pm" Sam answered.

"He didn't say about doing anything else before he left?" John asked.

"No, just that his dad called and asked him to come home" Danny answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come neither of you went with him?" Judy asked.

"I asked if he wanted us to go with him, but he said no because he didn't want us to miss the rest of the movie because of him" Danny answered.

"What time was it when you two headed home?" John asked.

"We left the cinema at 3 pm and arrived at our homes 30 minutes later" Sam answered.

"That's all the questions we have for you two" John said as he turned off the tape recorder and packed up his stuff.

"If you hear from Tucker Foley, give us a call" Judy said as she gave Danny and Sam a card each with a phone number. The two nodded and then headed for Mr Lancer's classroom.

At lunch time, Sam and Danny sat at their usual table with sad faces. Who could blame them? Their best friend is missing and they have no idea what happened to him. They continued staring down at their lunches until they noticed Valerie walking towards them, she sat down with them with her tray of food.

"Hey guys" Valerie said.

"Hey Val" Danny replied, Sam just said nothing.

"Worried about Tucker?" Valerie asked although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah. How'd you hear about it?" Danny asked.

"I just heard from the police, I told them I saw Tucker on my way back from the library" Valerie said.

"Did he say anything to you?" Sam asked.

"Only that he couldn't stop and chat, he had to head home. I'm sorry but that's all I know" Valerie answered.

"Okay thanks anyway" Sam said.

With that Valerie left the table and headed out of the cafeteria, she thought it'd be best to leave them alone. She was planning on talking to Danny about something else, but then she heard about Tucker and thought that now would not be the best time and left it at that.

Two hours later the last bell rang and everyone raced out the door and began heading home, Sam decided to go to FentonWorks with Danny so they could talk about today's events. When they arrived home Maddie was there with a plate of cookies and two cups of hot chocolate for the two teens.

"Danny, Sam I heard about what happened today and I'm so sorry to hear about Tucker. Mrs Foley was over here while you two were at school and told me everything" Maddie explained while placing the tray down in the living room.

"Thanks mum, I appreciate it. Where's dad?" Danny asked.

"The police asked him to go with them to see if there was any trace that a ghost might've been involved with Tucker's disappearance" Maddie answered.

Maddie then removed her apron and grabbed her handbag from the coat hanger and headed towards the door.

"I'm just going to the grocery store, I'll be back soon. Danny when Sam leaves, I think it might be best for you to walk her home" Maddie said.

"Okay mum" Danny said and then Maddie left the house.

"I just don't understand how Tucker could disappear like that" Danny said as he put his hands on his forehead.

"I don't get it either. There hadn't been any ghost attacks for the rest of the weekend and Tucker would've called if there was one" Sam said.

"Yeah. I don't think this is ghost related" Danny said.

"What are gonna do Danny?" Sam asked with concern.

"There's nothing we can do except wait and see what the police say. I know that sounds stupid but it's the best option we have" Danny answered, but then Sam's mobile went off.

"Hello... I'm at Danny's…I should be home soon…Yes I won't leave alone…..Bye" Sam said into the phone and then hung up.

"It was my mum, she wants me home soon" Sam said as the door opened and Jazz walked through the door.

"Hey guys" Jazz said.

"Hey Jazz. Can you please give me and Sam a lift to her place?" Danny asked.

"No problem" Jazz answered and went back to the car with Sam and Danny following her.

The drive to Sam's place was in silence, it didn't take too long to reach her house. Danny opened the car door for her and walked her to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you on patrol tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's probably best if you stay home for a few nights. I can handle it Sam" Danny answered.

"Okay, I'm worried though. Tucker's out there somewhere and who knows what's happening to him" Sam said.

"We'll find him Sam. I won't let anything happen to either of you, I promise" Danny said before grabbing her hands.

They looked into each other's eyes and found they couldn't stop staring at each other, after a few seconds they stopped and blushed deep red. They then said their goodbyes and she watched Danny and Jazz leave the driveway, she headed inside and was greeted by her family, she was surprised that her parents even cared about what happened to Tucker. Later that night, she went out the backyard to get some fresh air, but then she heard a rustling noise in the bushes and then quietly she walked over to investigate. She pulled the bushes apart and found nothing there, she shook her head and turned around, but the next thing she knew she felt a slight prick in her shoulder, she looked at it and saw it was some sort of dart.

She began to feel dizzy, then drowsy and before she knew it she collapsed and darkness clouded her mind. The stranger picked her up and removed one of her wristbands, he then left it on the garden and began to fly off.

"That was easy" The stranger said.

 _ **MEANWHILE AT FENTONWORKS**_

Danny had just got back from patrolling the city, he would've been happy about the fact that there were no ghost attacks if he wasn't thinking about Tucker's disappearance. It just wasn't like him to vanish like that, he flew into his and room and finished his homework for English. He was about to go to bed when his mum entered the room.

"Danny, I need to tell you something" Maddie said.

"Uh sure mum, what's up?" Danny asked as he sat down on the bed with her.

"Danny because Tucker went missing, I want you to call me when you arrive at school and then call me when you leave, it'll put my mind at ease" Maddie explained.

Danny looked at her and then nodded in understanding, they both shared a hug and then Maddie left the room. A few minutes later Jack opened the door.

"Good night Danny" Jack said.

"Night dad. Hey did you or the police find anything out yet?" Danny asked before he left.

"Well I scanned Tucker's room with my new invention, the Ecto-Tracer 5000. The device is able to detect even the smallest hint of ectoplasmic energy anywhere, we couldn't find anything in Tucker's room. Sorry son" Jack said.

"It's okay dad, see you in the morning" Danny said as he hopped in his bed. Jack then nodded and left the room, closing the door.

Danny fell asleep a few minutes later, thinking of Tucker.

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

Danny awoke again to the sound of his alarm clock, he got dressed and headed down the stairs. When he went into the kitchen, he saw his parents talking with Officers John and Judy.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Danny, these two officers want to talk to you. I'm sorry honey but, Sam's gone missing" Maddie

"WHAT?!" Danny yelled.


	3. Chapter 3- Valerie's secret

_**PREVIOUSLY ON WHATEVER IT TAKES**_

 _Danny awoke again to the sound of his alarm clock, he got dressed and headed down the stairs. When he went into the kitchen, he saw his parents talking with Officers John and Judy._

" _What's going on?" Danny asked._

" _Danny, these two officers want to talk to you. I'm sorry honey but, Sam's gone missing" Maddie_

" _WHAT?!" Danny yelled._

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Her parents said she disappeared last night while in her back yard getting some air" John explained.

"When her mother went to check on her, she wasn't there and all they found was one of her wristbands on the porch" Judy continued.

Danny started to have a panic attack, he began breathing abnormally and his heart rate sped up; first Tucker and now Sam was missing, his two best friends had disappeared! He saw his mother running towards him as his vision became blurry and he fell to his knees and fainted.

"Danny! What's wrong?" Maddie asked as she held his head on her knees. Officer Judy then got down on the ground and took a look at Danny, she opened one of his eyelids and saw his pupils dilating.

"He's having a panic attack, I'll call an ambulance" Judy said as she got out her radio and began making inquiries.

"I'll call the school and let the principle know about Danny" Jack said as he ran to the phone.

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

Danny slowly awoke to the sound of beeping, when he fully opened his eyes he discovered he was not at home but in a hospital room. He fully sat up and looked at his surroundings, he was still dressed in his everyday clothes and not a hospital gown, while he tried to remember what happened back at his home a nurse walked in along with his parents and Officers John and Judy.

"Danny are you okay?" Maddie asked with concern.

"I'm fine. What happened to me?" Danny asked.

"You had a massive panic attack Mr Fenton, which caused you to collapse" The nurse explained. "Can you remember what happened before the attack?"

Danny thought about it and then remembered what happened he looked down with a sad expression and replied, "Yeah I found out that Sam is now missing"

Jack and Maddie then looked at their son and attempted to comfort him by giving him a hug, Danny leaned into their embrace and began to cry on their shoulders. Sam and Tucker had been his best friends since kindergarten and now he was scared to think what was happening to them. He then moved out of their embrace and wiped his eyes on his arms.

"How long was I out for?" Danny asked.

"Three hours. The good news is that your vitals are okay and if you want, you can go to school for the rest of the day or go home and take it easy" The nurse suggested.

"What do you want to do Danny?" Maddie asked.

"I'll go to school, it might help take my mind off things" Danny answered. Maddie nodded in understanding as then nurse removed his IV tube from his arm, Danny winced as it came out and then a band aid was placed on the spot.

"Before you go, we'd like to talk to you about Sam Manson since she was with you last. If you're not up for it, we can leave it for another day" Judy offered.

"No, we can do it now" Danny said as he got off the bed.

"We'll meet you at the RV Danny boy" Jack said as he and Maddie left the room so Danny can talk to the police.

John got his tape recorder out and the interview begun. Danny told them about Sam coming over to his house after school, Jazz driving both of them to her house and up to when he watched her walk into her house.

"Now Danny, you wouldn't happen to have a clue as to who might be the one that took your friends?" Judy asked.

"Not a clue" Danny answered as he shook his head.

They finished the interview with that and left the hospital, Danny had arrived at school during second period. He walked in and a few people were staring at him, especially Dash who snickered at him as he sat down at his desk, Valerie however gave him a sympathetic look. During class Mr Lancer couldn't help but continue to notice Danny being miserable, he didn't blame him, his two best friends are out there somewhere and he can't really do anything about it.

The bell finally rang for recess and everyone rushed out of the rooms, except Danny who then slowly got up from his desk and began walking out, only to be stopped by Mr Lancer. "Mr Fenton can I talk you a minute?"

" _What did I do now?"_ Danny said sarcastically in his head as he turned around and walked to his teacher's desk.

"Are you okay Danny? I heard about Miss Manson and Mr Foley" Mr Lancer said in concern.

"Not really" Danny said looking down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mr Lancer asked.

"No" Danny answered.

"Well if you want to, my office is always opened" Mr Lancer offered. Danny then nodded in understanding and left the classroom. Mr Lancer sighed as pulled out his mobile and called FentonWorks. The phone rang three times until Maddie answered.

"Mrs Fenton, its Mr Lancer. I've tried talking to Danny about everything that's going on but he's not up for it" Mr Lancer explained.

"Just continue to keep an eye on him please?" Maddie asked.

"No problem Mrs Fenton…..I'll have to call you back" Mr Lancer said as he hung up the phone due to he could hear something going on in the hallway.

Mr Lancer ran down the hall and saw Dash holding Danny up against the locker by his neck and squeezing it with his hand. Danny struggled against his grip and found it really hard to breath, Valerie and Jazz was being held back by Quan and another member of the football team whose name was Jason. Mr Lancer continued to try and get past the crowd gathered around them.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Valerie screamed as Danny continued to struggle against Dash's grip, but couldn't say anything due that he couldn't breathe.

"HE CAN'T BREATHE!" Jazz screamed with tears coming down her face.

Dash then let go of him and then punched him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, Danny fell to his knees holding his stomach in pain. Just when Dash was about to throw another punch, his arm was stopped by Mr Lancer himself.

"PRIDE AND PREJUDICE! THAT IS ENOUGH! DASH, DANNY, QUAN, JASON AND VALERIE STAY BEHIND! EVERYONE ELSE LEAVE!" Mr Lancer yelled out and everyone else had ran out of the hall. Valerie ran over to Danny and helped him up to his feet.

"What happened?" Mr Lancer asked sternly. Valerie stepped forward with Danny and began retelling what happened.

 _ **FLASHBACK 10 minutes earlier**_

 _Danny had walked to his locker and opened it, he placed his books inside and then he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Valerie, along with his sister Jazz._

" _Hey Danny, are you doing okay?" Valerie asked._

" _Yeah. Not really" Danny answered honestly._

" _I'm sorry I wasn't there Danny, I only heard about what happened during first period" Jazz said hugging her brother._

" _It's okay Jazz. But thanks guys" Danny said giving them a small smile._

 _They both did the same thing and then jumped when suddenly someone slammed Danny's locker shut and saw Dash along with Quan and Jason._

" _Hey Fentoad! I heard your friends are gone" Dash said with an evil smile._

" _Dash just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood today" Danny said._

" _Well that's too bad. You know something, I bet they didn't really disappear, I bet they got sick of you and decided to run away. It's no surprise considering your nothing but a freaky little looser!" Dash insulted._

" _STOP IT! HE'S A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU!" Valerie yelled._

" _DASH ENOUGH! I'M SICK OF YOU ALWAYS GETTING ON MY CASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Danny yelled back at him._

" _YOU GONNA FIGHT FOR IT?!" Dash yelled back._

" _No, you're not worth it" Danny snapped._

 _Dash then got really angry and picked Danny up by his shirt and slammed him against the lockers, Valerie and Jazz were about to go do something about it but they found themselves being held back by Quan and Jason._

" _I'VE BEEN TAKING IT EASY ON YOU BECAUSE YOUR FRIENDS HAVE BEEN THERE TO PROTECT YOU FENTON! BUT NOW THAT THEIR GONE, I'M GONNA GIVE YOU WHAT I'VE BEEN HOLDING BACK!" Dash yelled as he suddenly grabbed Danny by his neck and began squeezing it tightly._

" _LET GO OF ME!" Danny screamed…_

 _ **PRESENT**_

"And that's everything that happened when you showed up" Valerie finished explaining while still trying to hold Danny, who stood weakly in her hold. Mr Lancer then stood there for a second in silence and then nodded in understanding.

"Miss Grey and Miss Fenton, please take Mr Fenton to the nurse's office and please wait there until I come" Mr Lancer said. Jazz then walked over and grabbed Danny's arm and the two began helping Danny get to the nurse's office.

"As for you three, you are to come with me to the principal's office now" Mr Lancer ordered.

"But sir-"Dash started.

"NOW!" Mr Lancer shouted.

The three boys cringed and then began following him to the principal's office in silence. Meanwhile Danny was being taken care of within the nurse's office, his neck still felt a little sore but the cold ice pack was helping deal with the pain.

Mr Lancer then walked in and looked at the three teens. "I just came from the principal's office, Quan and Jason have been giving detention for three weeks and as for Dash he has been suspended for a month, it would've been for more than that but we've also had Mr Baxter on the phone who managed to convince the principal to be a month", he explained.

"Danny, your parents have been notified of what happened" Mr Lancer said further.

The three nodded in understanding and then a few minutes later, it was lunch time and the three left for the cafeteria. Danny sat there and mainly played with his food, he was still worried about Sam and Tucker.

"Danny please try and eat something. I know that you're worried but, I don't think they would want you to starve yourself over this" Jazz said.

"You're right Jazz, sorry" Danny said and then he slowly began to eat his lunch.

"Danny, can I talk to you alone please?" Valerie suddenly spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure Val" Danny said. Jazz then nodded and walked away.

"Danny, there's something I need to tell you but I never found the right time for it and I'm still not sure if this is the right time to say it now" Valerie said.

"Val just tell me. It's better now then never" Danny said encouraging her.

"Okay," Valerie leaned over and whispered in Danny's ear "I know that you're Danny Phantom"

Danny then leaned back in shock, he thought he was gonna faint again but managed to stay calm about it when he asked "how long have you known?"

"A few days after we rescued Dani from Vlad Masters. I saw him transform into his ghost half after our battle and then after a bit of research, I figured it out. That's why I've stopped attacking you, I was gonna tell you on Monday but then Tucker went missing and then Sam did and I thought that now wasn't the time. I'm so sorry I never listened to you and hunted you" Valerie said hanging her head down in shame. She then felt his hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Danny smiling at her.

"It's okay Valerie and I'm sorry that I couldn't stop that ghost dog" Danny then said.

"Forget about it. In a way, I'm actually glad that it happened, because in the end I earned better friends than I have ever had" Valerie said smiling back.

The bell rang and the two of them walked to last period, unaware that something was happening at the library.

The same stranger held an unconscious Jazz in his arms, he then pulled out her mobile and called FentonWorks.

"Hello?" Maddie answered.

"Hi mum, I just want you to know I'm studying at the library tonight with a study group" he said in Jazz's voice.

"Okay honey, just be careful" Maddie said and then hung up the phone.

"Like taking candy from a baby. Three down and two to go" He said as he threw the mobile and Jazz's headband on the ground and flew off with Jazz.


	4. Chapter 4- Discovery of the truth

_**PREVIOUSLY ON WHATEVER IT TAKES**_

" _Danny, there's something I need to tell you but I never found the right time for it and I'm still not sure if this is the right time to say it now" Valerie said._

" _Val just tell me. It's better now then never" Danny said encouraging her._

" _Okay," Valerie leaned over and whispered in Danny's ear "I know that you're Danny Phantom"_

 _The same stranger held an unconscious Jazz in his arms, he then pulled out her mobile and called FentonWorks._

" _Hello?" Maddie answered._

" _Hi mum, I just want you to know I'm studying at the library tonight with a study group" he said in Jazz's voice._

" _Okay honey, just be careful" Maddie said and then hung up the phone._

" _Like taking candy from a baby. Three down and two to go" He said as he threw the mobile and Jazz's headband on the ground and flew off with Jazz._

 **CHAPTER 4**

The last bell rang and all the students walked out the door, Danny had called his mum to let her know that he was on his way home. Valerie and Danny both agreed that it was better if they walk home together, it was safer that way. On the way home Danny had told Valerie everything about all the ghost hunting him, Sam and Tucker did together.

They stopped at the bus stop which was close to Danny's home first and Valerie left feeling like a massive wave of guilt had been lifted off her shoulders. Danny entered his house and sat down at the kitchen table. Maddie then entered the room and gave Danny a hug, she then noticed the small bruise on his neck and gave him a sad smile.

"Honey are you okay? Mr Lancer told me what happened today at school" Maddie said.

"I'm okay mum, I'm still a little sore in the neck but I'll heal. Have you heard anything from the police about Sam and Tucker?" Danny asked hopefully.

"No, but they asked your father to scan Sam's room today for any ecto signatures just in case it was a ghost. However nothing came up and it doesn't look like a ghost attack" Maddie explained.

"Oh okay" Danny replied sadly. Maddie looked at him sincerely and then suddenly the phone rang, Danny answered it and all Maddie could hear was screaming coming from the phone, then she watched as Danny slowly hung up the phone and began crying. She walked up to her son and immediately pulled him into an embrace and he continued to cry in his mother's shoulder.

"Danny what happened?" Maddie asked.

"Sam's parents, their blaming me for Sam's disappearance. They said that if I had never been friends with her, she would've been at home" Danny said between sobs.

"WHAT?! Honey you know that's not true, these things happen sometimes and it becomes out of our control. All we can ever do, is do our best to try and fix things and pray that everything will be alright in the end" Maddie said as she rubbed his back soothingly, Danny's cries soon became quiet and he fell asleep in her arms. She then laid Danny on the couch as Jack came up from the lab, he noticed Danny asleep on the couch and then he placed a light blanket on top of him, he ruffled his hair and then left with Maddie to the kitchen.

Maddie told Jack everything that happened when Danny got home and man was he furious! He knew that the Manson's didn't exactly like Danny but that didn't give them any justification to blame Danny for their daughter's disappearance.

Danny awoke to someone shaking him, when he fully opened his eyes he discovered that it was his father waking him up. "Danny, it's time for dinner"

Danny nodded and then got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. It was a pretty quiet dinner, the only one missing was Jazz.

"Where's Jazz?" Danny asked.

"She must be still studying at the library, I'll try calling her mobile" Maddie said as she and Danny finished washing the dishes. She then tried calling Jazz but there was no answer, she tried again three times but still no one had answered the call.

"Jack, Jazz is not answering her mobile. I think we should go check at the library to see if she's alright" Maddie said.

"Okay Mads, Danny will you be okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I won't leave the house" Danny answered. Jack nodded and then they left for the library.

Danny then went to his room and turned on his computer, he activated his webcam and called Valerie.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" Valerie asked.

"I need to talk to you about what's going on. It's a bit weird that Sam and Tucker both disappeared like that and I have a feeling it's ghostly related even though my dad's invention didn't find anything" Danny answered.

"You think so Danny? Maybe your dad's invention is broken" Valerie suggested. Danny shook his head at that thought.

"I don't know, my dad maybe a little bit obsessive but his inventions do work" Danny said.

"But who would take them anyway?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know. Skulker maybe but I can't think of anyone else" Danny answered. Danny's phone suddenly rang and he noticed it was his mother, he picked it up and said "Hello mum?"

"DANNY! GHOST HAS GOT US! HIDE IN LAB! HE'S GOT JAZZ!" Maddie screamed and then suddenly the phone hung up.

"MUM!" Danny screamed.

"Danny, what's going on?" Valerie asked.

"Valerie meet me at the library in five minutes" Danny quickly said and then he flew out the window. Valerie followed pursuit and activated her ghost hunting equipment.

They both made it to the library and looked around, Danny could feel ecto energy all around the room. Valerie began to look around and noticed the Fenton's ecto guns on the ground, she also took note that there were ecto blasts on the walls which indicated that whatever took them, it put up a good fight. The ecto signature felt all too familiar to Danny, until he realized something.

"Oh no. Valerie! I recognize this ecto signature! IT'S VLAD'S!" Danny exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Valerie asked.

"Yes and he must also have Sam and Tucker! He must have found a way to disguise his ecto signature around the areas in which they were last seen, so the police couldn't indicate a ghost attack and to throw me off his trail" Danny explained.

"But why kidnap them? What does he gain from all of this?" Valerie asked, however they were both unaware that someone was watching them, waiting to strike.

"I don't know but we're gonna find out" Danny said in a determined way, but then suddenly he felt a small prick in his back and before he knew it, he began to feel drowsy and weak. Valerie began walking towards him, but then she felt the same prick and began to become drowsy and weak too.

The two of them collapsed unconscious, but not before Danny heard someone saying "Time to go, Little Badger".


	5. Chapter 5- Tortured truth

_**PREVIOUSLY ON WHATEVER IT TAKES**_

 _Danny's phone suddenly rang and he noticed it was his mother, he picked it up and said "Hello mum?"_

" _DANNY! GHOST HAS GOT US! HIDE IN LAB! HE'S GOT JAZZ!" Maddie screamed and then suddenly the phone hung up._

" _MUM!" Danny screamed._

" _Danny, what's going on?" Valerie asked._

" _Valerie meet me at the library in five minutes" Danny quickly said and then he flew out the window. Valerie followed pursuit and activated her ghost hunting equipment._

 _They both made it to the library and looked around, Danny could feel ecto energy all around the room. Valerie began to look around and noticed the Fenton's ecto guns on the ground, she also took note that there were ecto blasts on the walls which indicated that whatever took them, it put up a good fight. The ecto signature felt all too familiar to Danny, until he realized something._

" _Oh no. Valerie! I recognize this ecto signature! IT'S VLAD'S!" Danny exclaimed._

" _Are you sure?" Valerie asked._

" _Yes and he must also have Sam and Tucker! He must have found a way to disguise his ecto signature around the areas in which they were last seen, so the police couldn't indicate a ghost attack and to throw me off his trail" Danny explained._

" _But why kidnap them? What does he gain from all of this?" Valerie asked, however they were both unaware that someone was watching them, waiting to strike._

" _I don't know but we're gonna find out" Danny said in a determined way, but then suddenly he felt a small prick in his back and before he knew it, he began to feel drowsy and weak. Valerie began walking towards him, but then she felt the same prick and began to become drowsy and weak too._

 _The two of them collapsed unconscious, but not before Danny heard someone saying "Time to go, Little Badger"._

 **CHAPTER 5**

Danny awoke, feeling groggy from the after effects of whatever knocked him out. He looked around and noticed he was in a large prison type cell and outside the cell, it seemed to be lab filled with all kinds of devices. On the other side of was another cell and was suddenly shocked by what he saw, for in that cell was Sam, Tucker, Jazz, his parents and Valerie!

"GUYS WAKE UP!" Danny yelled standing up.

They all woke and once they had seen Danny, they ran over to the cage screaming "DANNY!" They all put their hands through to reach him.

Danny had ran to the other side of the cage, but he was stopped just by an inch, he looked down and noticed what had stopped him, a chain was attached to his ankle and was connected to where he woke up.

"Are you guys okay?" Danny asked.

"We're fine Danny, it's you we're worried about" Sam said. Suddenly they could hear a door open and in came Vlad in his ghost form.

"YOU THE WISCONSIN GHOST! RELEASE MY FAMILY AND THEIR FRIENDS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I TEAR YOU APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" Jack bellowed, while shaking his fist at him.

"Oh please fool! You can't do anything and by the way it Vlad Plasmius you idiot!" Vlad yelled back.

"Your also one serious crazed up fruitloop" Danny said with an angry look. Vlad turned around and gave him a smile that sent chills down Danny's spine.

"Ah young Daniel, I'm so glad to see you're awake. My plans can finally begin" Vlad said rubbing his hands together.

"How do you know my son?" Maddie snapped at Vlad. Vlad turned around and faced them all.

"I believe it's time for my little charade to end. First off, I am not just Vlad Plasmius, I am also known as….." Vlad paused and then the black rings travelled up and down to reveal his true self. "I am also Vlad Masters".

Everyone stood there in shock, Maddie and Jack's faces changed from shock to anger quickly, especially Jack's face. He couldn't believe that all this time, Vlad was the ghost that had overshadowed him at the reunion and attempted to steal his ghost portal a few months ago.

"How could you do this Vladdie? After all the good fortune you've had in your life" Jack said.

"GOOD FORTUNE?! You infected me with ghost DNA and robbed me of my chance to be with Maddie!" Vlad yelled, as he transformed back in his ghost half, his eyes burned in anger at him.

"I never loved you!" Maddie screamed. Vlad ignored that statement and then turned back towards Danny, he opened his cell door and began to walk towards him as he said "Now Daniel, I believe it's time to reveal your little secret".

Danny stood there in fear, he wasn't ready to tell his parents. Vlad then pushed a button and his ankle chain unlocked and then he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and took him into the lab part of the room. He ignored the protests coming from his friends and family "LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!" or "GET AWAY FROM HIM".

He placed Danny on an examination table and suddenly cold metal clamps strapped him down, Danny tried to pull himself free from the table but it was no use, he couldn't do anything without revealing his ghost half to his parents. Vlad then brought a smaller table towards him and on it was several devices that looked like it would bring him into a world of pain.

"Attention everybody, the time has come for the main event. Mr and Mrs Fenton, your son here has been carrying around a secret that will shock you all and I am about to force him to reveal it" Vlad said and then he turned around again to Danny while picking up a device and the he said, "Now Daniel, we can do this the easy way or my personal favourite the fun and hard way. The easy way is that you just reveal your secret right now and spare yourself some serious pain and the hard way starts us off with electrocution and every time I hit you with this device, the voltage increases"

Danny just glared at him and remained silent, Vlad continued to give him an evil grin and then said, "The hard way it its then"

Vlad then pressed the device against him and pressed the button, suddenly a voltage of electricity went through Danny causing him to scream in pain and thrash around.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" They all shouted. Vlad then let go of the button and the electrical current stopped, Danny panted heavily and then he looked at everyone with fear in his face.

"Tell them" Vlad stated simply.

"No" Danny said defiantly. He then felt another shot of electricity, but this time it felt more painful than the last shock. Maddie couldn't watch anymore and began to cry into Jack's embrace, Jack cringed as he heard him scream in pain, Sam began to cry along with Jazz and Valerie fell into the embrace of Tucker.

Vlad continued this for another hour and then he stopped, he then pulled out a needle that was filled with a red substance. "Very well Daniel, if you won't tell them willingly, I'm going to force you to show them by force"

He then injected Danny with the substance, as soon as the vial was empty Danny felt a burning sensation within his body, he thrashed in pain and then suddenly the two rings appeared at his torso, he did his best to stop them but it was no use, he didn't have the strength anymore. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to transform.

His parents looked at him and discovered that their son for all this time, was the ghost boy, Danny Phantom!


	6. Chapter 6- Acceptance

_**PREVIOUSLY ON WHATEVER IT TAKES**_

" _I believe it's time for my little charade to end. First off, I am not just Vlad Plasmius, I am also known as….." Vlad paused and then the black rings travelled up and down to reveal his true self. "I am also Vlad Masters"._

 _He then pulled out a needle that was filled with a red substance. "Very well Daniel, if you won't tell them willingly, I'm going to force you to show them by force"_

 _He then injected Danny with the substance, as soon as the vial was empty Danny felt a burning sensation within his body, he thrashed in pain and then suddenly the two rings appeared at his torso, he did his best to stop them but it was no use, he didn't have the strength anymore. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to transform._

 _His parents looked at him and discovered that their son for all this time, was the ghost boy, Danny Phantom!_

 **CHAPTER 6**

" _Our son is the ghost boy?"_ Maddie thought in her head as continued to look at Danny in shock.

Vlad unstrapped Danny and then picked him up, he walked over to the cage that had everyone else in it and then tossed him in roughly, Danny winced as he hit the ground, he tried to get up but he was still weak from all the torture he had just gone through and he could still feel the pain from the substance that Vlad injected him with.

"I forgot to mention Daniel, the substance will continue to give you pain for another hour. I'll be back in the morning, let's see how much you parents love you now" Vlad said as he left the room while laughing evilly.

As soon as he left, Sam and Tucker placed Danny against the wall of the cell, Valerie then checked his temperature earning confused looks from Sam and Tucker.

"Why are you helping Valerie? Don't you hate Danny?" Sam asked accusingly.

"Guys, she already knows" Danny said quietly.

"SHE DOES?" Sam and Tucker said in unison. Valerie nodded and then explained everything to them both, it took a little convincing for Sam but then, she realised that Valerie wasn't bad after all.

Maddie and Jack continued to look at Danny in both shock, but also with guilt, "Imagine, our own son has had ghost powers this whole time and has kept them a secret from us. But Danny why didn't you trust us enough to tell us?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Let me answer that one. Hey Maddie let's destroy the ghost. No Jack, let's dissect the ghost. I know let's catch it and rip it apart molecule by molecule! And you wonder why he didn't tell you. He also thought that if he told, you two wouldn't love him anymore" Jazz said with her arms crossed.

Maddie and Jack then looked down with guilt, they then walked over to Danny and sat down beside him. They both embraced him immediately and Maddie showered him with lots of motherly kisses.

"Why aren't you guys mad at me? I lied to you both for a really long time" Danny said in confusion.

"Of course you lied to us, we never gave you a reason not to" Maddie said.

"I would've been terrified too if it were me. I want you to remember this, we will always love you, whether you're a ghost or something in between" Jack said.

"And we are so proud of you" Maddie finished. Danny looked at them and then began crying, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. The two parents then hugged their son again and everyone else began to join in the embrace.

Vlad had watched the whole scene from his office and was a little disappointed, he was hoping that his parents would hate him enough to make Danny join his side. _"No matter, there are still ways to make him break"_ Vlad thought and then left to turn in for the night.

Eventually Danny fell asleep from exhaustion, in the corner there were grey pillows and blankets, everyone divided them equally and began to sleep, and however they feared about what Vlad had in store for them in the morning.

Sam woke up in the middle of the night, because she heard some noises coming from the other side of the room. She looked and saw a container and inside it was a child like ghost, dressed up like a pirate, whom Sam recognised as Youngblood. Youngblood then looked at her and then thought of an idea.

"Hey, can you get me out of here?" He asked. Sam then felt in her back pocket her lipstick laser, it was one of Maddie's inventions that she always carried around for emergencies, she already tried to melt the bars with it but it didn't work, however she then thought it might work on that container.

She aimed her laser and then clicked the button, the red beam smashed the glass and then the ghost jumped out and flew up to her.

"Thank you so much and for helping me, I will help you. What do you want?" Youngblood asked. Sam then thought of an idea of how to get out of there.

"Okay Youngblood, do you know a ghost named Frostbite?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Sure do" Youngblood answered.

"Okay listen very carefully, I want you to go to the Far Frozen and find Frostbite and when you do, tell him that Danny Phantom along with his friends and family have been captured by Vlad Plasmius. We need help before Vlad really does something bad to Danny" Sam said quietly.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just tell everyone to hold on for a while longer" Youngblood said and then he disappeared out of the lab.

Sam then walked over to Danny and laid down beside him, she felt safer being closer to him but what was really on her mind, was what was going to happen to him tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7- Vlad's torture begins

_**PREVIOUSLY ON WHATEVER IT TAKES**_

" _Why aren't you guys mad at me? I lied to you both for a really long time" Danny said in confusion._

" _Of course you lied to us, we never gave you a reason not to" Maddie said._

" _I would've been terrified too if it were me. I want you to remember this, we will always love you, whether you're a ghost or something in between" Jack said._

" _And we are so proud of you" Maddie finished. Danny looked at them and then began crying, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. The two parents then hugged their son again and everyone else began to join in the embrace._

" _Thank you so much and for helping me, I will help you. What do you want?" Youngblood asked. Sam then thought of an idea of how to get out of there._

" _Okay Youngblood, do you know a ghost named Frostbite?" Sam asked hopefully._

" _Sure do" Youngblood answered._

" _Okay listen very carefully, I want you to go to the Far Frozen and find Frostbite and when you do, tell him that Danny Phantom along with his friends and family have been captured by Vlad Plasmius. We need help before Vlad really does something bad to Danny" Sam said quietly._

" _Okay, I'll do it. Just tell everyone to hold on for a while longer" Youngblood said and then he disappeared out of the lab._

 _Sam then walked over to Danny and laid down beside him, she felt safer being closer to him but what was really on her mind, was what was going to happen to him tomorrow._

 **CHAPTER 7**

Everyone woke up to the sound of the cell bars being banged, standing there was Vlad in his ghost form which sent shivers down everyone spines. Vlad then opened the cell doors and walked in with an evil grin on his face, he suddenly sent a wave of pink energy that tied everyone to the wall of the cell, Danny quickly changed into his ghost form and tried to run to them to set them free however he suddenly felt a wave of electric energy hitting him, which caused him to change back to a human and fall to his knees in pain. Vlad then duplicated himself two times and then the two clones held Danny up by his arms.

"I assume you remember the Plasmius Maximus. This one however is known as the Plasmius Maximus 2, it has just short-circuited your powers for the next 10 hours, that's 7 pm by the way since you're still a little bit bad at math" Vlad said and then the two clones started dragging Danny out of the cell, despite the protests coming from his family and friends. Once the real Vlad left the cell, the pink energy that was holding everyone else disappeared and they ran up to the front of the cell.

"LET GO OF MY SON!" Jack screamed.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE FRUITLOOP!" Jazz and Sam yelled in unison.

Danny struggled against the two clones, but no matter how hard he tried their grip on him was too strong and he was feeling weak from the shock of the Plasmius Maximus 2. The duplicates took him to a holding container **(A/N Similar to the one from the episode Kindred Spirits)** and shoved him in, as soon as the glass door shut two metal handcuffs came out and clamped tightly on Danny's wrist. Danny pulled against the handcuffs, although he knew it was useless it didn't stop him from trying.

"Now Daniel, all the pain that your about to feel won't have to happen if you agree to one thing. Join me" Vlad said.

Danny gave Vlad a look of defiance and said, "It won't do you any good Plasmius. I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

"Very well, I guess it's time for a little convincing" Vlad said and then he turned the dial to the number two and an electric current started going through Danny, causing him to scream in pain.

"STOP IT!" Sam screamed with tears running down her face.

Maddie watched in horror and then cried into Jack's arms as he held her tightly, looking away from the scene before them. Vlad then turned the dial up to the number 7 and the voltage increased, causing more pain for Danny who pulled hard against the cuffs in an attempt to stop the pain. Vlad then stopped the electric current, which left Danny breathing heavily and nearly falling to his knees.

"Time for round two. The next pain you're going to feel, are blood blossoms that have been grounded down in order to form a gas like substance, oh but don't worry Daniel I won't let you die from it, in fact it takes at least two hours to die from the gas, once you felt enough pain I'll send in the cure I made that I made in a gas form as well. If you join me though, I will not send the gas through" Vlad offered.

Danny remained silent and looked away from Vlad. Vlad took that as a definite no and pushed a button on the control panel, suddenly the blood blossom gas began to fill up the container, Danny coughed as he breathed in the gas and then he started to feel a burning sensation, before he knew it the pain doubled and he began to scream.

Vlad continued to smile evilly as he allowed the poisonous gas to do its work, everyone else couldn't bear to watch Danny getting tortured. Jack and Tucker did their best to provide comfort to the girls, but there was not much they could do.

Danny's screams died down and he weakly fell to his knees, Vlad allowed this to go on for fifteen minutes and then he activated the cure. It didn't take long for the cure to take effect, but Danny still felt so weak he couldn't stand any longer, Vlad opened the containment chamber and the handcuffs came off, Danny fell forward but Vlad caught him in his arms and carried him over back to the cage.

Vlad then threw him inside and locked the door once more, he then left while saying "See you tomorrow Daniel and I expect the proper answer to my proposal"

Maddie sat down and placed Danny's head on her lap, he winced in pain as he could still feel the pain that came from the gas. He opened his eyes slowly and began to cry, Maddie embraced her son gently and heard him whisper, "So much pain…..so painful. Please….don't leave me"

"We're right here Danny" Maddie said.

"We'll never leave you" Valerie stated as she joined in the hug along with Jazz.

"That's right son, we'll figure out a way to get out of here. We'll do whatever it takes" Jack said and then joined in.

"We're your best friend's dude" Tucker said as he also joined in.

"You can't get rid of us that easily" Sam said and then finally joined in the hug.

Danny continued to cry into their embrace, his cries died down a few minutes later and then suddenly a tray of bread and water was placed down in the cage by one of Vlad's duplicates. The duplicate vanished and then Jazz grabbed the jug of water and filled a cup with it, she placed the cup to Danny's lips and poured the water in his mouth slowly.

"Just small sips at first little brother" Jazz said as he slowly drank the water. Everyone then split the bread into equal amounts and ate it. A few minutes later, everyone fell back asleep.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE GHOSTZONE**

Youngblood continued his way to the Far Frozen, the reason why it was taking him so long it was because he completely forgot how to get there and had to ask for directions so many times until he was sure he knew the right way.

Youngblood still couldn't believe that he allowed himself to be locked up by Plasmius, a few days ago he snuck through his ghost portal due to that the Fenton's had decided to lock the portal for the night. On his way through his mansion, he accidently knocked over one of Vlad's Packers statues and it set off an alarm, Vlad caught him and threw him in the containment chamber.

Youngblood finally started to feel the cold winds of the Far Frozen realm and finally landed within the village, where he was immediately met by Frostbite.

"What brings you here young ghost?" Frostbite asked curiously.

"I bring news of Danny Phantom. He along with his friends and family, have been captured by Vlad Plasmius and he's probably torturing him right now. His friend Sam has asked to ask you to please, come and help before he does something really bad to him" Youngblood explained.

Frosbite then roared and nearly half the village gathered around him, he then exclaimed, "My fellow ghosts, it seems that The Great One is in danger and it is up to us to go and rescue our saviour. WHOSE WITH ME?!"

The other ghosts threw their fists up in the air and shouted in agreement, all of them scattered to prepare to rescue Danny Phantom, along with his friends and family, whatever it takes.


	8. Chapter 8- Day two

_**PREVIOUSLY ON WHATEVER IT TAKES**_

" _Now Daniel, all the pain that your about to feel won't have to happen if you agree to one thing. Join me" Vlad said._

 _Danny gave Vlad a look of defiance and said, "It won't do you any good Plasmius. I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!"_

 _Vlad then threw him inside and locked the door once more, he then left while saying "See you tomorrow Daniel and I expect the proper answer to my proposal"_

 _Youngblood finally started to feel the cold winds of the Far Frozen realm and finally landed within the village, where he was immediately met by Frostbite._

" _What brings you here young ghost?" Frostbite asked curiously._

" _I bring news of Danny Phantom. He along with his friends and family, have been captured by Vlad Plasmius and he's probably torturing him right now. His friend Sam has asked to ask you to please, come and help before he does something really bad to him" Youngblood explained._

 _Frosbite then roared and nearly half the village gathered around him, he then exclaimed, "My fellow ghosts, it seems that The Great One is in danger and it is up to us to go and rescue our saviour. WHOSE WITH ME?!"_

 _The other ghosts threw their fists up in the air and shouted in agreement, all of them scattered to prepare to rescue Danny Phantom, along with his friends and family, whatever it takes._

 **CHAPTER 8**

Sam woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of someone sobbing, she looked over and saw it was Danny with his face in his arms and his knees curled up to his chest. She got up and walked over to Danny and embraced him in a hug. Danny looked up and then fell into Sam's embrace and then he whispered, "I'm scared Sam, I'm so scared. I don't know what to do or how to get out of this mess"

"Danny listen to me," Sam said pulling his face up, "Everything will be okay, I haven't told anyone this but the last night I freed Youngblood who was captured by Vlad. He's gone to get Frostbite, but you have to promise me to stay strong and not just for me but for everybody. We will never give up on you, so don't give up on us"

Danny then looked at her and said, "I promise" and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Vlad woke everybody up by banging on the cell, he made two duplicates of himself and once again pinned the others to the wall with ectoplasmic energy and shocked Danny with the Plasmius Maximus 2. The two duplicates dragged Danny out of the cage and this time, they removed Danny's shirt and then they strapped him down onto an examination table, his arms were strapped above his head and there was an extra strap across his hip. He struggled to get out of the straps but it was no use, Vlad walked over to him holding a remote control.

"Ready for round 3 Daniel, the straps that are currently keeping you still have been connected to this remote which allows me to force you to transform into your ghost half and each time will be faster which will give immense pain inside your body as well as dizziness. Now I don't have to do this if you agree to one thing, join me" Vlad said with a wide wicked grin.

"No Vlad, I made a promise to my family that I would never turn evil and I'm keeping that promise no matter what" Danny snapped, his parents looked at him with pride and then without hesitation Vlad pressed the button.

Danny transformed into his ghost half and then when Vlad pressed the button again, he transformed back to a human, the transformations became faster and faster and Danny grunted and moaned as the pain increased. Vlad continued this for a whole hour before finally stopping, he then looked at Danny angrily and demanded, "JOINE ME!"

"NEVER!" Danny panted heavily, trying to fight the dizziness.

"Very well Daniel, but I'm going to give you a little gift so that when you decide to stop this little hero charade of yours, you will know who you belong to" Vlad said and then prepared a small amount of ectoplasmic energy on his index finger, but this time it was a deep crimson red.

Vlad then turned around and talked to the others like he was on a stage, "I'm sure all of you have heard, that back then slave masters used to brand their slaves with a special mark, so that when the slave would run away whoever found them knew who they belonged to"

Valerie pondered for a second and then realised something that her grandfather once told her, making her gasp in fright and shout, "YOUR GONNA BRAND DANNY!"

Jack then immediately began banging on the bars and shouted, "YOU MONSTER! LEAVE MY SON ALONE! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"

But despite the protests, Vlad turned around and walked back to Danny who had fear showing in his face, he then leaned down and whispered in his ear, "This will hurt"

Before Danny knew it, he felt a huge burning pain on his chest which caused him to give a blood curdling scream.

"DANNY NO!" Maddie shouted and then began to cry within Jack and Jazz's embrace, Tucker embraced Sam and Valerie in his arms as they too cried. Vlad continued on enjoying every moment of pain he inflicted on the boy.

Tears of pain fell down Danny's face as the pain continued and about ten seconds later, the burning stopped and the table moved upwards, revealing the two letters VP on his chest within the reflection of the mirror. A small amount of blood spilled out from the letters, Vlad then duplicated himself and allowed the clone to wrap Danny's chest with a bandage, the real Vlad then undid the straps and Danny fell to the ground, unable to stand up because of the pain. The two Vlad's then picked him up by his arms and this time placed him in the separate cage he was in when he was first brought here, they then placed two pairs of cuffs that were attached to the walls by long chains and placed them on Danny's wrists and ankles. Danny then slowly fell unconscious, too weak from all the pain that had been inflicted on him by Vlad.

"Tomorrow is the final day to decide Little Badger, I hope for your sake you make the right decision" Vlad sneered as the duplicate disappeared and Vlad left the room and Danny fell unconscious, allowing more tears to flow from his arms.

Everyone sat down in silence, Tucker noticed Valerie shaking and he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and said, "My grandfather use to tell me stories about what it like when he was a slave on a cotton farm, he also told me how once when his father tried to run away, they brought him back and they branded him with a mark. I just never thought that this is what it was like" She then began crying, "I miss my dad, I want to go home"

"Don't worry Val, we'll get out of here and Danny's strong, but we also have to try and remain strong for him as well" Tucker said in an attempt to comfort her, Valerie then wrapped her arms around him and embraced him.

 _ **MEANWHILE IN THE GHOSTZONE**_

"TOMORROW, WE NOT ONLY RESCUE OUR SAVIOUR! TOMORROW WE RESCUE OUR FRIEND!" Frostbite shouted and all the warriors shouted a battle cry.

Tomorrow would be the day, tomorrow it would be all or nothing!


	9. Chapter 9- The Battle Begins

_**PREVIOUSLY ON DANNY PHANTOM: WHATEVER IT TAKES**_

 _Danny looked up and then fell into Sam's embrace and then he whispered, "I'm scared Sam, I'm so scared. I don't know what to do or how to get out of this mess"_

" _Danny listen to me," Sam said pulling his face up, "Everything will be okay, I haven't told anyone this but the last night I freed Youngblood who was captured by Vlad. He's gone to get Frostbite, but you have to promise me to stay strong and not just for me but for everybody. We will never give up on you, so don't give up on us"_

" _Very well Daniel, but I'm going to give you a little gift so that when you decide to stop this little hero charade of yours, you will know who you belong to" Vlad said and then prepared a small amount of ectoplasmic energy on his index finger, but this time it was a deep crimson red._

 _Vlad then turned around and talked to the others like he was on a stage, "I'm sure all of you have heard, that back then slave masters used to brand their slaves with a special mark, so that when the slave would run away whoever found them knew who they belonged to"_

 _Tears of pain fell down Danny's face as the pain continued and about ten seconds later, the burning stopped and the table moved upwards, revealing the two letters VP on his chest within the reflection of the mirror. A small amount of blood spilled out from the letters, Vlad then duplicated himself and allowed the clone to wrap Danny's chest with a bandage, the real Vlad then undid the straps and Danny fell to the ground, unable to stand up because of the pain. The two Vlad's then picked him up by his arms and this time placed him in the separate cage he was in when he was first brought here, they then placed two pairs of cuffs that were attached to the walls by long chains and placed them on Danny's wrists and ankles. Danny then slowly fell unconscious, too weak from all the pain that had been inflicted on him by Vlad._

" _Tomorrow is the final day to decide Little Badger, I hope for your sake you make the right decision" Vlad sneered as the duplicate disappeared and Vlad left the room and Danny fell unconscious, allowing more tears to flow from his face._

" _TOMORROW, WE NOT ONLY RESCUE OUR SAVIOUR! TOMORROW WE RESCUE OUR FRIEND!" Frostbite shouted and all the warriors shouted a battle cry._

 _Tomorrow would be the day, tomorrow it would be all or nothing!_

 **CHAPTER 9**

It was 8 AM and everyone couldn't bring themselves to sleep that night, everyone's stillness was broken when they heard the stirring of chains coming from the cage next door. Danny's eyes opened slowly, he looked around and noticed he was still in chains and that he was still shirtless, he stood up and then held his chest when he felt a huge amount of pain coming from the mark that Vlad had branded him with.

"Danny sweetie, are you alright?" Maddie asked as she walked over to the bars of the cell.

Danny walked over and allowed his mother rub his face gently as he answered, "I'm fine, but I'm still in pain"

Jack then came over and ruffled his hair and then everyone came over to the cage and looked at Danny, his pants were torn in a few places and the bandages were showing a small blood stain from where the mark is.

"Danny what are gonna do? Sam told us one of your allies was coming, but what if he arrives too late? What if you die?" Jazz asked. Danny could see the fear in everyone's eyes, but he knew he had to remain strong for them no matter what, even if it meant he might die when morning came.

Danny then took a deep breath and said, "I don't know Jazz, but I want you all to listen very carefully. No matter what happens, you all need to promise to take care of each other"

"Why are you sounding like your saying goodbye?" Valerie asked on the brim of tears.

"Because it looks like that there is a high chance that I'm not gonna get out of this and I need to make sure that you guys will be okay in the end" Danny said sadly and then he continued, "Mum, Dad; you're the greatest parents anyone could ever have asked for and I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth sooner, I love you guys"

Maddie then cried as she and Jack put their arms through the bars and hugged their son in a tight embrace as Maddie said, "We'll always love you Danny, you'll always be my special little boy" and then Jack said, "I'm really proud to call you my son, Danny-boy"

Danny then walked over to jazz who also began crying and said, "Jazz, thank you for everything. I know you'll gonna become a really good psychologists one day, if not a therapist. I really hope you get into the school you want and you've been the best sister a brother could ever have"

"Oh little brother! I love you" Jazz cried out as she hugged him tightly.

Danny then went over to Valerie and said, "Val I'm so sorry about what happened with that ghost dog. I wish I could go back in time and fix everything"

"In a way I'm glad it happened, because I never would have made better friends who accepted me and not just because I was rich. Thanks Danny for being a true friend to me" Valerie said and then embraced him.

Danny then walked over to Tucker and for the last time, they did their secret handshake they hadn't done since they were in kindergarten and then he said, "Tuck don't ever change. I know your gonna find a girl who'll like you for who you are and you've been one of the greatest best friends I ever had"

"I feel the same way dude" Tucker said and then they embraced in a brotherly hug and he said, "Good luck man"

Danny then walked over to Sam and took her hands in his own and said, "Sam if it hadn't been for you, I never would've become who I am today and don't blame yourself for it. I wouldn't change it for the world and there's something else I need to tell you but I've been afraid to say it. Sam I…" but suddenly he was interrupted as the door opened and standing there was Plasmius himself, grinning widely.

"Isn't this sentimental? But I'm afraid Daniel's alone time with you is over" Vlad said as he duplicated himself two times and then walked up to Danny. The two duplications grabbed a hold of him and then Vlad zapped him with the Plasmius Maximus 2 which caused Danny to gasp in pain, Vlad then snapped his fingers, the shackles came off and the duplicates dragged him out of the cage.

Danny was once again placed on the examination table and strapped him down, Vlad then pushed a button that made the table go up in a vertical position, facing Daniel's family and then the duplicates of Vlad disappeared.

Vlad then walked over to the front and looked at Danny evilly and said, "Since I am a generous man, no matter what your answer is, I will allow your friends and family to go free. Now I will ask you one final time my boy and it better be the correct answer. Will you join me?"

Danny then looked over at his family and remembered the promise he made to them and then he said defiantly, "No Plasmius, I will never join you. You can torture me all you want but my answer will always remain the same, you seriously crazed-up FRUITLOOP!"

Vlad then got angry at this and slapped Danny right on the face. He then straightened up and said, "Very well Daniel you have made your decision. I guess the only thing left to do is get rid of you once and for all"

Vlad then walked over to the lab tables, Danny could see two beakers filled with a blue and red substance and he watched as Vlad filled a needle with the red substance and walked back over to Danny.

"This my boy is the Blood Blossom poison in its liquid form, once I inject this into your blood stream, you will die in 3 hours. The blue substance that I saw you looking at is the antidote which now I have no intention of giving it to you. Goodbye Danny Phantom" Vlad said and then began bringing the needle down to Danny's arm.

Danny began breathing heavily and then looked at his family again, he then closed his eyes and thought, _"Well it looks like this is the end"_

 _ *****ROAR!*****_

Vlad stopped what he was doing and shouted, "WHAT IN BLAZES?!"

They all turned around and saw the source of the noise and standing there with an army of yeti like ghosts, was Frostbite!

"ATTACK!" Frostbite roared and then they all gave a battle cry and charged at Vlad, who dropped the needle accidently and began to fight them off. Frostbite ran over to Danny and ripped the straps off, Danny jumped off the table and exclaimed, "MAN! AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

"Sorry for the delay Great One. Looks like we just got here in the nick of time" Frostbite said and then Danny replied with a smile, "A few more minutes ago might've been helpful"

Frostbite smiled at this and then asked, "Can you transform?"

"No Vlad cancelled out my powers. I'm powerless for another 9 ½ hours" Danny answered.

"Okay, while we distract Plasmius you get your family out of the cages" Frostbite said, Danny nodded at that plan and ran towards the cage.

Vlad was throwing ecto blasts everywhere at the ghosts, while they hit Vlad from ice powers to sword fighting. Danny picked up an ecto blaster from one of the tables and blasted the lock off the cage that held the others, they ran out and embraced Danny and then one of the soldiers came over and shouted, "FOLLOW ME! LORD FROSTBITE HAS ORDERED ME TO GET YOU ALL OUT OF HERE AND TAKE YOU TO THE FAR FROZEN!"

"COME ON GUYS!" Danny shouted and they all began following the soldier to the portal, they were all about to jump in when suddenly, Danny was picked up from the ground by a duplicate of Vlad's and he received a punch to the face which made him hit the ground, the real Vlad then encased everyone else in a ectoplasmic prison and then floated down and gave Danny a kick to the ribs.

More punches came and kicks came and Danny then remained on the ground in pain as Vlad stopped his assault and looked at him in disgust.

"Why do you keep on fighting? You're useless without your powers. What makes you think you can defeat me this time?" Vlad sneered.

"Because I promised my family that I'd remain strong" Danny said as he slowly stood up "AND I'LL PROTECT THEM NO MATTER WHAT!" He then shouted and then suddenly…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	10. Chapter 10- The Final Battle

_**PREVIOUSLY ON WHATEVER IT TAKES**_

" _Danny what are gonna do? Sam told us one of your allies was coming, but what if he arrives too late? What if you die?" Jazz asked. Danny could see the fear in everyone's eyes, but he knew he had to remain strong for them no matter what, even if it meant he might die when morning came._

 _Danny then took a deep breath and said, "I don't know Jazz, but I want you all to listen very carefully. No matter what happens, you all need to promise to take care of each other"_

" _Why are you sounding like your saying goodbye?" Valerie asked on the brim of tears._

" _Because it looks like that there is a high chance that I'm not gonna get out of this and I need to make sure that you guys will be okay in the end" Danny said sadly._

 _Vlad then walked over to the front and looked at Danny evilly and said, "Since I am a generous man, no matter what your answer is, I will allow your friends and family to go free. Now I will ask you one final time my boy and it better be the correct answer. Will you join me?"_

 _Danny then looked over at his family and remembered the promise he made to them and then he said defiantly, "No Plasmius, I will never join you. You can torture me all you want but my answer will always remain the same, you seriously crazed-up FRUITLOOP!"_

" _This my boy is the Blood Blossom poison in its liquid form, once I inject this into your blood stream, you will die in 3 hours. The blue substance that I saw you looking at is the antidote which now I have no intention of giving it to you. Goodbye Danny Phantom" Vlad said and then began bringing the needle down to Danny's arm._

 _Danny began breathing heavily and then looked at his family again, he then closed his eyes and thought, "Well it looks like this is the end"_

" _COME ON GUYS!" Danny shouted and they all began following the soldier to the portal, they were all about to jump in when suddenly, Danny was picked up from the ground by a duplicate of Vlad's and he received a punch to the face which made him hit the ground, the real Vlad then encased everyone else in a ectoplasmic prison and then floated down and gave Danny a kick to the ribs._

 _More punches came and kicks came and Danny then remained on the ground in pain as Vlad stopped his assault and looked at him in disgust._

" _Why do you keep on fighting? You're useless without your powers. What makes you think you can defeat me this time?" Vlad sneered._

" _Because I promised my family that I'd remain strong" Danny said as he slowly stood up "AND I'LL PROTECT THEM NO MATTER WHAT!" He then shouted and then suddenly…_

 **CHAPTER 10**

A bright flash of light appeared at Danny's torso and when the light faded, standing there was Danny Phantom! Vlad stood there in complete shock and shouted, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THE DEVICE SHOULD'VE CANCELLED OUT YOUR POWERES!"

Danny then stood there in his usual fight stance and said defiantly, "I guess I am stronger than you think I am!"

"GO GET HIM DUDE!" Tucker shouted and everyone began to cheer Danny on as he got ready to fight.

Vlad began to charge at him, but Danny saw it coming and quickly went intangible through the floor, Vlad stopped and scanned everywhere but suddenly, he was hit by an ecto blast and he fell to the ground. He growled in anger and then looked up to find that the source of the blast came from Danny, he then charged his own ecto blast and fired it, but Danny managed to act quickly and put up a shield in front of him. While Vlad was off guard, Danny charged in throwing punches, kicks and random ecto blasts at him. Vlad's strength was going down quickly that he couldn't keep the energy of the wall holding back everyone up and so the wall fell and everyone was free.

Danny then landed in front of everyone and said, "Everyone cover your ears and stay behind me" He turned around and made sure everyone had their ears covered, he then sucked in a large breath and released his secret weapon; The Ghostly Wail. Vlad was pushed back against the wall by the force of the wail, he didn't anticipate this attack and watched as his lab was being destroyed by the force of the power coming from Danny, about thirty seconds later Vlad became so weak, he transformed back into his human half.

Danny kept the wail going for twenty more seconds until finally he stopped, feeling exhausted from using the wail he transformed back to his human half and whispered, "It's over" He then collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious, Vlad fell off the wall and collapsed unconscious as well, but not before giving Danny one final glance and said, "Don't think this means you won boy"

Maddie kneeled down and looked at her son, she then turned to Frostbite and asked, "He's so weak. Can you help him?" Frostbite nodded as he picked him up gently out of her arms and said, "We shall return to the Far Frozen at once. Everyone to the portal"

Everyone jumped into the portal, leaving an unconscious Vlad behind, all of Danny's friends and family had the same thought on their minds as they headed to the Far Frozen, _"The nightmare is finally over"_

Once they arrived, all of them were taken immediately to the medical facility, they all were taken to separate medical rooms to get treatment for injuries. Frostbite placed an oxygen mask on Danny and allowed the medical staff to place him in a healing chamber **(A/N the healing chamber is the one Danny was floating in during the episode Urban Jungle)**. The medical staff gave him some information about Danny's injuries and he decided to let the others know. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie waited for him in the waiting room, they were all checked out with nothing but minor cuts and bruises, the one they were most concerned about was Danny himself since he received the most pain from Vlad.

They all looked up as Frostbite entered the room and they immediately asked in unison, "Is he gonna be okay?" Frostbite smiled and then gestured them to calm down and he said, "He's going to be just fine, the healers have said he's been weakened gravely due to being tortured but with sometime in the healing chamber, all his injuries should be healed in no time. However I regret to say that they said unfortunately even with our advanced medicines, that brand on his chest will become a permanent scar, there's no way to remove it or heal it enough to be unnoticeable" he finished with a grim look on his face.

Jazz then looked down sadly at this and thought in her head, _"It's going to constantly remind him of the nightmare he's been through"_

"But I believe the Great One will pull through this, he's strong and as long as he has all of you I'm sure he'll do fine" Frostbite said with a smile which caused everyone smile at this. Maddie and Jack stood up with Maddie saying on the brink of tears, "Thank you for saving us and for saving my boy" and the Jack said as he gave Frostbite a firm handshake, "I guess we were wrong about all ghosts being evil"

Frostbite smiled at this and then showed everyone to where they would be staying until Danny has healed.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

Danny woke up slowly feeling himself on something warm and comfortable, he sat up and found himself lying on a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around his chest, he then heard noises and watched as his family and friends walk in the room, immediate smiles were shown and they ran over and gave him a huge embrace. Danny smiled and cried tears of joy at the feeling of being surrounded by the ones he cared about.

A few minutes later, Frostbite explained about the scar on his chest how it will never heal, but Danny then said, "All that matters is that everyone is safe and sound. Hey Frostbite is there any chance you can help us get home?"

"It will be honour Great One, we shall leave when you are ready" Frostbite said with a smile and then handed him some clothes and shoes to put on. Once he was dressed, everyone gathered around Frostbite who held the Infi-Map in his hand and said, "Map take us to the Fenton Portal"

The map then flew them at top speed and before they knew it, they were in the basement of the Fenton's home. Danny then turned around and said, "I don't know how I can ever thank you and your people enough" He then gave Frostbite a hug, who then chuckled and said, "It was my honour Great One for if it wasn't for you, the Ghost Zone would have been under the rule of The Ghost King's terrible rein once again. I bid you goodbye and hope to see you again soon"

Frostbite then turned around and went through the portal. Sam, Tucker and Valerie were reunited with their families, Jack and Maddie told them and the two officers who were investigating in their disappearance that the Wisconsin Ghost kidnapped them all and Danny Phantom had rescued them, Valerie had officially become a part of Team Phantom and best friends with everyone. Danny told his parents about all the ghosts he fought and then ones he made allies with, by the end of the tale they kept on apologising and talked about ways to help Danny from now on.

The four of them were at school two days later, when Tucker finally came out and said to Valerie, "Valerie, I really like you and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come on a date with me?"

Valerie then smiled and blushed as she answered, "Sure Tuck, Saturday at 7?" Tucker nodded at that idea and jumped up with glee.

Danny returned home and helped out Maddie in the kitchen, while Jack was tinkering with a new invention and one question came to mind, "Danny, what are going to do about Vlad?"

"I don't know but no matter what happens, no matter what he throws at us, we'll face him together" Danny answered with determination.

Jack and Maddie once again smiled at him with pride and for the first time, the whole family ate dinner together with no secrets from each other. Later that night, Maddie checked on her two children, but just when she was about to check on Danny, he bolted up and screamed from having a nightmare. She ran over and immediately embraced him in a hug and asked, "Danny are you okay?"

Danny shook his head and said as he cried, "I thought I was gonna die back there, I thought that I was never gonna see you guys again. I felt so scared"

"Danny listen to me, you are the bravest kid I have ever seen and what makes you even braver is that you can admit your fears. I may not understand fully what you go through everyday whenever your Phantom, but I promise you this I'll always be here when you want to talk" Maddie said and then began to rub circles on his back, Danny then stopped crying and whispered, "I love you mum"

"And I'll always love you" Maddie whispered back, eventually he fell back asleep and she laid him back down gently, tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She smiled as she closed the door and headed back to bed.

By next Saturday, Danny was feeling like his old self again, Tucker and Valerie were going well as a couple. Sam, Tucker and Valerie came over that Saturday to train with Danny, suddenly the ghost portal opened and Frostbite came out with a look of worry on his face.

"Great One, we need your help. Plasmius has stolen the Infi-Map" Frostbite said with urgency in his voice.

"We'll get it back for you Frostbite. Sam quickly let my parents know what's going, Tucker get the Spectre Speeder ready and see if you can track down Vlad and Valerie get some ghost equipment ready. Frostbite you better get back and keep your village calm" Danny said.

"I thank you Great One" Frostbite said as he went back through the Fenton Portal.

Once everybody was ready, Tucker had managed to track Vlad down, he went through a portal that lead to outer space! Danny then hopped in the Spectre Speeder and shouted, "Okay team, let's go!"

 **THE END**

 **Authors note: Finally I finished this story. I'm thinking of doing a sequel which will be a rewrite of Phantom Planet since that in this story his family knows his secret.**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Anyway thanks for reading this!**


End file.
